My Twin Sister
by theblackbrumby
Summary: Two girls and one world, we're in for one hell of a ride. Sam and Riley didn't get along from the very beginning, one being too shy and other other hating the fact she felt she was being replaced. What is the true meaning of family? UPDATED AND EDITED!
1. A new life and new territory

**Chapter 1: A new life and new territory**

Riley Deacon looked out the plane window, she was overtired and the sun was rising a day late. She had flown from the Australian Orphanage Association in Sydney to Los Angeles and then San Francisco. She had been _requested _to have permanent stay at a woman's apartment; the woman's name was Sue.

Since she was two, Riley had been transferred to different housing establishments all over Australia. The reasons she had been moved was because of her rebellious attitude, she always had the urge to go against the rules. Maybe it was just in her blood line, she never found out. Another reason she got transferred was because she was abused verbally and emotionally forty-five percent of the time. Enough was enough when she turned 12, interestingly enough; it was when Sue placed her offer.

So there she was, twelve years old and on the way to a new life and country; or so she hoped. The plane touched down about two hours later, after gathering her stuff; Riley slowly got off the plane. She grabbed her bags and made her way to the arrivals, looking out for the woman with reddish hair and a sign that had her name.

A group of people stood in front of her, grumbling with annoyance she politely shoved past them and kept looking. Out of the blue, someone called her name. Turning her head around quickly, Riley spotted Sue.

With the feelings of excitement, fear and drowsiness the young tween slowly made her way over to the woman.

Sue, seeing the frightened look in Riley's eyes opened her arms welcomingly and smiled. Smiling back slightly, Riley dropped her bags and ran to the woman's arms. _First impressions always last, _Riley thought as she hugged Sue. She smelt like honeysuckle.

"Welcome to America, Riley." Sue smiled as she picked up a few of the bags and made her way to the car.

"Thanks, Sue." Riley replied while she looked at everything in amazement.

Maybe living here would be easier than she thought.

The months passed and Riley began to adjust to her new home. She was enrolled into the local school and was working part time at a ranch about an hour out of town. The ranch was well known for its amazing cross country eventers and Quarter Horses, and while Riley worked there not only did she get paid but she was taught how to ride both western and English.

Because she was such a hard worker on the ranch, the owner Alex Ryan promised her that she would have her own foal once it was born. Three months later, Riley owned a little black colt called Viper; who was named that for a reason. She began entering events with one of Alex's mares, whose name was Wind Dancer. She was called that because when she jumped, it felt like you were flying on the wind. Wind Dancer was a 7 year old paint with an easy going attitude; she was one of the most trusted horses on the ranch with beginners.

This continued on for the next year. Riley had established friendship groups both at work and at school. She was enjoying the fact that everything was different and that she had new opportunities, and she didn't need to write in her journal anymore because there wasn't a need to; she had nothing to complain about. She went up two jump levels and had begun to help train the younger horses for cattle and young eventers. Adrian was her best friend. Even if he was the boss' son, she could admire from afar.

One Saturday evening, after Josh had dropped her home from the ranch, Riley found another girl in the living room of her home. She dropped her bag on the floor and hung her keys up and stepped forward to ask the girl who she was. The girl looked awfully shy and barely looked at her, examining the carpet with an intense gaze.

"Well, I'm Riley. I'm 13 and in desperate need of a hot shower." Riley looked down at her mud stained jeans and boots, her shirt ripped at the shoulder; then her eyes drifted to the girl who was eyeing her rather oddly.

Riley hoped she didn't smell as bad as she thought she did.

Feeling weird under the girl's gaze, Riley began to back away from the girl, hoping to make an escape for the shower.

"Riley! What have I told you about -" Aunt Sue came out of the kitchen wearing an apron.

"About wearing your work boots inside the house? And take your hat off while you're at it. You look worse than Josh on a hot Friday afternoon." The girl slunk backwards towards the wall, hoping to blend in with it.

"Do you work on a ranch with horses?" She asked quietly, staying close to the wall.

Aunt Sue watched as the young girls interacted.

"Yeah..." Riley looked at Sue who was scowling at her.

Riley cleared her throat and continued more formally.

"Yes I do. I work there as a casual now since I can handle my school work better and I'm getting B's in a majority of my classes. Viper needs some more training too, he's only 1." Riley looked proud as she removed her boots and placed them nicely by the door, removing her hat while she was at it.

"You have a colt?" the girl continued in her soft voice. Riley nodded and rolled backwards onto her heels in awkwardness.

"This is Samantha, Riley. She's my niece from Nevada. She's going to stay here for a bit with us." Sue filled in for Sam since it was obvious she wasn't going to speak anytime soon.

"Welcome to San Fran," Riley stuck out her hand, and Sam shook it politely then quickly dropped her hand. Shrugging mentally, Riley glanced at Sue who nodded at the sleeve.

"I need a hot shower..." Riley tried to bolt but Sue made her come back.

"What happened to your shirt missy?" Aunt Sue stuck her finger into the torn part of Riley's shirt; she saw light bruising beneath it.

Riley sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win this battle.

"I was riding Wind Dancer today for cross country and came off; I landed on a star picket." She winced as Aunt Sue softly poked the bruise, did she enjoy poking all her bruises?

"Alright then, go get your smelly bum into the shower and wash up for dinner. It should be ready soon."

Riley nodded and made a beeline for her bedroom.

"Oh and Sam will be bunking with you dear!" All that was heard was the door of the bathroom slam shut.

"I take it she isn't use to sharing?" Asked Sam, following her Aunt into the kitchen.

"No, no she doesn't dear. Remember what I told you about her. It's a touchy subject right now since you're here." Sam nodded as she helped prepare dinner. As she tossed the salad, Sam started to think.

"Does she feel like I'm taking you away from her?" Sam asked aloud, stealing a bit of capsicum from the salad.

"She might, I didn't tell her you were coming because of it. She's just finished settling in and relaxing into a routine. I've been a parental figure to her for about a year." Sue said gently as she bustled around the kitchen.

"So, I'm like invading her personal space in a way?" Sam questioned again. Sue nodded and grabbed the salad before placing it on the kitchen table.

Ten minutes later, Riley appeared in the kitchen wearing black flannelette pj pants with a black singlet shirt that barely covered her midriff. Sam saw a scar on her left collar bone and the bruise she had gotten from falling off.

"Can I help with anything?" Riley asked as she looked around, avoiding Sam's gaze.

"You can get the ketchup from the fridge and come sit down," Sue said as she sat down with Sam. Riley quickly opened the fridge and grabbed the bottle before going to sit down. Groaning as she sat, she slathered her beef steak in ketchup.

"Why must Alex insist on me getting back into the saddle after a fall like I had?" Riley asked as she cracked her neck, Sue looking at her questioningly.

"How did you fall?" Sam asked, keeping an eye on her food. Looking up from her's, Riley's eyebrow rose.

"Dancer refused the jump; I went over her head and rolled down the embankment. It's a decent 9 metres or so, something a horse would clear in a few strides." Riley cut her steak and stuffed it in her mouth along with mashed potato.

"Why do you jump if it's that dangerous?" Sam asked again. Riley looked at Sue before giving her a look. Rolling her eyes, Riley replied.

"I do cross country and show jumping because I find it exciting; in exchange for working with cattle I get lessons. The Golden Horseshoe Ranch is well known for its famous eventers and cattle horses." Riley waited for Sam to look up from her food but she didn't.

There was silence as the three ate; Sue was watching Sam who was glancing at Riley who was taking a keen interest in her food.

"Riley, is Adrian picking you up to take you to the yearling sales tomorrow?" Sue asked, breaking the silence. Sam looked up at her Aunt just in time for Riley to look at her food.

"Yup and I get to pick a few, he's also teaching me a few things about the sales." She mumbled, shifting in her seat under the watchful eyes of the others. Riley shoved a large chunk of mashed potato in her mouth. She glanced up; Sam went back to moving the food around on her plate.

Sam wanted to tag along too but she'd never admit it, it was Riley's territory. By the look of the girl, she didn't stuff around with anything.

"Adrian is like, eighteen by the way Sam. He's like my big brother and best friend." Riley smiled gently as she thought of him.

Tears appeared in Sam's eyes; Riley pulled out of her daydream and looked at Sue who was looking at Sam with concern.

"What's wrong Sam; did Riley upset you with her words?" Sue's eyes suddenly turned on Riley; they were burning holes straight through her. Gulping deeply Riley slid down in her seat.

"No, she reminds me of my friends back home." Sam replied softly, and Riley rolled her eyes. Most cowboys and cowgirls were like her, ate a lot and stunk of horse 99.9% of the time.

"What specifically upset you, dear?" Sue asked, ignoring Riley now.

"Adrian being her big brother and best friend," Sam replied, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"Well from here out, no one from work will be mentioned around you and I'll keep my horse gear out of sight." Riley grumbled, picking up her empty plate and going to the sink. She washed her plate and stuck it on the side of the sink. Sue was looking at Riley; the wall had gone back up. She could tell by the tension in her shoulders.

There was silence as Riley washed the dishes, Sue was wondering if having Sam here was a good idea. She owed her brother in law but she also owed it to her foster child.

"Well then, the no mentioning of horses or ranches should help settle you in but be stuffed if I can't have Josh or Adrian over anymore." Riley snarled gently to herself, her back still to the pair.

"RILEY!" Sue cried.

"So I have to change my whole life's set up for one girl?" Riley yelled back, a vein in her neck popped and her face was turning pink.

"I have to change the way I live to make someone else I don't even know, feel comfortable?" She groaned and held her side, Sam assumed she was bruised and the sudden intake of breath hurt. She knew she was barging in on them, but her dad had forced her to come here against her own will.

Sue's eyes flashed with concern but she glanced at Sam, hoping to make peace straight away.

"Sam, don't listen to Riley, she's had a long day at work and the bruise must be causing her some pain."

Nodding, Sam placed her plate on the sink and attempted to wash it up but Riley cut her off quickly and did it herself. Sam looked at her aunt, wondering what she did wrong. Nodding her head in the direction of the living room, Sue asked Sam to leave. After she left, Sue cuffed Riley over the back of the head.

"I did not teach you those manners; you don't know what has happened to Sam so keep your comments to yourself." The older woman said firmly, Riley looked at her. A staring match quickly escalated, they were both stubborn and neither gave in until there was a knock on the door.

Sue pulled away and went to the door, Riley followed as she dried a plate. Sam was looking over the back of the couch where she was watching television. Opening the door, Sue gasped.

Josh was standing there with a bloody nose and broken lip.  
_**  
**__Idiot, _Riley grouched as she went to get the first aid kit; he was notorious for getting into fights.

Sue pushed him in; she saw Sam retreat to her new bedroom but didn't give it a second thought.

"Who was it over this time?" Riley asked, smirking.

"Why must you ask that all the _time?_" Josh grumbled, his lip hurt a lot.

"Because I can," Riley said as she grabbed ice from the freezer and tissues for his nose.

"Annoying," He grumbled again and accepted the tissues.

"Silly if I say so myself," Sue said as she picked up the phone and called his mum, for the third time that week.

"Can I crash here for the night?" He asked Riley, Sam was standing in the door way with red eyes.

"Don't see why not but you can't use the spare bed in my room, it's taken." Riley growled as she sat on his knee, Josh glanced at the girl in the doorway.

"Its ok, I like your couch it's actually pretty comfortable. Who might this be?" He whispered, pointing subtly at Sam.

"My worst nightmare," Riley grumbled back, and Josh couldn't help it. He laughed.

"Nice squirt, nice." He chuckled then groaned in pain. Sue handed him an aspirin and continued to talk to his mom.


	2. Emergency

**Chapter 2: Emergency**

Riley awoke one morning to the blaring of her phone; grumbling she fumbled around in the dark until she found it. She flipped open the phone and pressed it to her ear, falling back against her pillow.

"You have a death wish for calling me at this hour," She yawned and looked at her bedside clock: 2:30am. She had another two hours before she had to be awake for work.

The caller said something that made her sit bolt up right in bed, and her heart leapt into her throat.

"What?" She questioned, getting out of bed and fumbling around for her jeans. She found them and quickly stripped out of her pj pants; she successfully pulled on her jeans and looked around for a shirt and bra.

"When did it happen?" She asked, tripping on a pile of laundry. Riley face planted onto another pile of laundry which quietened her fall. Growling under her breath about Sam's habits, she found a bra and a t-shirt. Quickly putting the phone down, she changed and picked it back up as she listened to the caller's voice.

"Who?" She paused and looked to where Sam was sleeping, praying to God she wouldn't wake up; she was a nasty morning person.

Riley fumbled around a little bit more until she found her bag and stuffed a spare change of clothes into it along with other essentials. She bustled around until her bag was packed; then grabbed her laptop bag and her camera. Before she left the room quietly, she grabbed her phone charger and went quietly into the living room. Putting down her bag, she grabbed her Stetson and stuck it on her head, and pulled on her well worn chaps and her floor length slicker. She pulled a pair of socks from one of the pockets of her bag and pulled them on while putting on her boots.

"What!?" Riley whispered loudly into the phone, stifling a yawn she finished putting on her boots and darted for the kitchen.

"No way," she continued to whisper, grabbing a few muesli bars and rollups. She also grabbed some chilli beef jerky and stuffed it into one of her many pockets. Looking to the floor of the pantry, she grabbed a few energy drinks and put it in her big bag.

"Are you sure though?" Riley said into the phone, pausing again as she did a mental check for everything she had. Nodding, she ducked to the bathroom to grab her toiletries and brush her teeth.

"Riley?" Riley spun on her heel in fright; Sue was standing in the doorway with her pyjamas on.

"Emergency at the ranch," Riley said as she quickly put the phone down to brush her teeth.

"Whose on the phone?" She asked, yawning.

"Josh, since Adrian has lost all sense of control and is having a mental break down." Riley replied, spitting into the sink and rinsing her mouth out.

"I'm getting picked up in about 5 minutes." She said and picked up her phone, listening to Josh's voice once again.

"Actually, right now." Riley said and snapped her phone shut. She quickly walked to the living room and picked up her stuff.

"Be careful, don't do anything stupid or you're not working for two weeks." Sue warned and gave Riley a hug.

"What about school? By the way things sound, I won't be back in town for a while." Riley said worriedly, starting to panic herself.

"I'll email your teachers and get them to email you anything important regarding your classes, now go before Josh can't drive because he is too hysterical." Riley kissed Sue on the cheek before running out the front door.

* * *

Sam awoke a few hours later to find Riley's bed empty, she heard something earlier this morning but she swore it was just her imagination. She got out of bed and got dressed into a pair of skinny leg jeans and Riley's skate shoes, thinking she wouldn't find out.

Throughout the past year or so, Riley and Sam kept their distances and were just friends. Although they lived together and went to the same school, they had rare moments when they were closer. Those moments were normally when Riley came and told a group bullies to leave Sam alone or when Sam had met Riley's colt Viper. Otherwise, nothing really happened. They were acquaintances, they knew a little about each other. Sam knew Riley was protective of the life she had built with Sue, that's why she kept mostly to herself.

She pulled on a sweater and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair that was probably the shape of a bird's nest. She bustled around in the bathroom for a bit and decided it was time for breakfast; so she went into the kitchen only to find Sue talking on the phone. Sam poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat at the table, looking through a horse magazine that was open. She started reading an article relating to the ranch Riley practically lived at, it was showing a young eventer on the cover called Brock. He was one of the most famous horses in the horse world; he was up there along with Phar Lap and Mr Ed. He was young and a fantastic cross country jumper; Riley talked about him all the time. The owner, Alex Ryan, was a well known breeder throughout the town and bred excellent foals. Riley had one of those foals, his name was Viper. Sam had found out the hard way why he was called Viper, she was running her hand down one of his legs when he bit her bum completely out of the blue and started bucking randomly. Laughing more to her, Riley got him back under control with a simple hand on his neck. That reminded her of Jake back home.

Sighing, she finished her bowl of cereal and put it in the sink while she looked at the clock. Ten minutes before she had to leave for school, by now Sue had gotten off the phone and was making a cup of coffee for herself.

"Where's Riley? It's a school day." Sam voiced her thoughts, grabbing a glass of juice.

"Emergency at the ranch," Sue looked into the distance, completely out of it.

"What kind of emergency?" Sam asked, sitting in front of her dazed aunt.

"Fire and horse smugglers," Sue looked down at the coffee, still lost in thought.

"Oh my gosh," Sam gasped, putting her hands on her aunt's.

"Is anyone injured?" Sam whispered, looking for any emotion on her aunt's face.

"One person died," She whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Oh my," Sam gasped again, standing quickly and wrapping a comforting arm around her aunt's shoulders.

"Who?" Sam whispered, kissing Sue's head comfortingly.

"Elena," She whispered, collapsing into sobs.

Elena was Alex's daughter and Adrian's older sister, she must've run out to either save the horses or stop the smugglers.

"I don't think I'm going to go to school with the way you are," Sam tried, still holding her aunt tightly.

"You're not getting out of your maths exam," She said, smiling through her tears.

"Now get going before you miss the bus," She stood and nudged Sam in the direction of the front door.

"Fine, call if you need me though." Sam said while giving her aunt a tight hug, she returned it and Sam ran out the door.

Sue locked up behind her and grabbed her coffee, reading the morning paper on the couch to distract herself.

* * *

"Hey buddy," Riley said as she opened up the car door after stuffing her gear into the back of the truck.

"Hey squirt," Josh replied, revving the car before pulling out onto the street.

"What are we doing when we get there?" Riley asked after about half an hour passed, Josh was quiet and deep in thought.

"Well, we're going to make sure all the horses are ok. You are going to be my personal assistant since everyone else is going to be panicking still. Then we're going to track those horse smugglers..." his voice grew faint as they pulled into the long drive way, the flames were visible from the road. Photographers were at the gate, trying to get past the police who were barricading the large metal structure.

"Do you have your pass?" Josh asked as he picked up his wallet quickly and pulled out a plastic card that his photo and farm identification on it. Riley searched through her bag for her wallet, she snarled when she couldn't find it.

"I'm assuming you don't, they have the hand held scanner so just tell them your id number and it should come up in the system." Josh said as an officer looked into the window with a torch.

"What do you want?" His voice was rough; he'd been there most of the night.

"We're trainers and stable hands of Alex Ryan, here is my id and Riley doesn't have hers but she can give you her id number to type in and check." He grumbled something under his breath but took the card from Josh's hand and scanned it, it came up green.

"The boy's good to go, what is your id number kid?" The man with the dark moustache shined his torch on her, she turned her eyes away from the light.

"0928743," she said and yawned, it was still to early to be awake. The green light beeped, it was the correct id number.

"Right, you're good to go but what is your purpose in being here?" He asked as he directed the torch away from her eyes.

"The horses are going to need to be taken care of, Alex and Adrian are going to be distraught and not many people can be trusted with his prize horses." Josh paused, thinking.

"And there isn't going to be many people allowed on the property after work hours anyway," Riley finished, her eyes briefly glancing at Josh.

"Then go and take care of the horses, a whole bunch of them rode up into the hills. I'm not sure which ones though, the cattle horses or the eventers." He finished and nodded to the man in the patrol booth, the gates opened and allowed the two teenagers through.

They sped up to the barn and pulled up a safe distance away, Riley crammed her hat on her head even harder and made sure she had everything in the pockets of her slicker.

"Where would your spare id be?" Josh asked as he pulled his slicker on and crammed food into it, he pulled on a back pack as well.

"In the main house," Riley replied as she grabbed her pack out of the truck's tray.

"I'll put together a pack quickly for you," Josh said.

"Go and get it, tell them what we're going to do minus the looking for the smugglers."

Nodding, Riley ran for the house and tried to keep her eyes off the burning barn.

She heard the terrified neighs of the horses, Riley felt sick to the stomach as she barged into the house.

"Alex? Adrian?" She called as she walked through the house, looking for the study.

"Riley?" A croaky voice came from above her on the second flood, Riley looked up and gasped. Adrian's eyes were extremely red and his face was covered in tears.

Forgetting everything, she ran up the stairs and ran to his arms and held him tightly.

"Riley," He whimpered, burying his face in her hair.

"I need my spare id, Adrian, Josh and I are going to grab one of the spare saddles and bridles from the house and go round up the horses that escaped and make sure everyone else is ok."

Adrian sighed as he relaxed in her embrace, she knew what it was like to loose someone.

"How do you deal with the pain?" He asked, sobbing.

"Time and patience," Riley whispered back, Josh came into the house calling Riley's name.

"Where are you?" He called, walking through the house just as Riley did.

"Up here," She called back, Josh came up the stairs and saw Adrian.

"Man, I'm so sorry…" He rubbed Adrian's shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks Josh," He whispered, looking at the boy through red eyes.

"We'll take care of the ranch; you and Alex take care of yourselves." Josh looked at Riley who kissed his cheek and dashed to the upstairs private study; she grabbed her spare id card and put it around her neck.

"Where's the spare tack?" She called, stopping when she saw Josh giving Adrian a man hug. Alex was no where in sight.

She felt a pang in her heart, Elena was such a nice woman.

"Downstairs at the right of the work study," Adrian called, no emotion in his voice.

Nodding, Riley ducked back down the stairs and towards the room next to the study. She walked past the study when something caught her eye. Alex was seated at his desk, a knife lay to the right of him and a photo of his daughter in his hands.

Without saying a word, Riley walked into the room and picked up the knife and placed it back in its leather scabbard. She stuck it in her jacket pocket and wrapped her arms around the older man, simply being there.

"Is she really gone?" He whispered, his face emotionless.

Riley breathed in deeply to keep a grip on her own emotions before replying.

"They are never really gone; they live not only within us but with those around us. Although everything reminds us of them, it's for the better instead of the worst." Riley replied, squeezing her arms tightly around the big man's shoulders.

"These past two years Riley, I didn't think I'd care for anyone else other than my two kids. But you, you've wedged yourself into my heart and I don't think I'd be able to live with loosing you too…" his voice cracked, tears slipping down his cheek.

"Be with Adrian, he needs you just as much you need him." Riley whispered, helping him stand. Like a child obeying a mother's orders, Alex left to go and find his son.

Josh appeared in the doorway, Riley's eyes and mind were elsewhere until he appeared in her direct line of vision.

"Lets get the tack and go see who we can ride." The 14 year old girl nodded and followed the older boy, they grabbed their tack from the store room and headed out the back door towards the paddocks where they locked the horses up.

"Do you think Alex would mind if we used Gunner and Fletch?" Riley asked, following Josh in the dark. The moon wasn't out but there was the light of the fire, the barn was still up in smoke. The other ranch hands were dealing with those horses that were there. There weren't many horses in the barn that night, it was a warm night so they put nearly all the horses out in the paddock.

"I think he'd kill us, personally." Josh's voice didn't have any humor in it like it normally did, she sighed. Was she going to be the one to cheer everyone up? To keep this place alive? A burden suddenly appeared on her shoulders. She saw a pile of saddle bags and another pack leaning against the fence.

She didn't think anything of it.

"Well, I think Brock could've been in the group that were stolen." She reasoned, hefting the saddle in her arms again. Why had it suddenly felt heavy in her arms? Oh that's right, its too early in the morning.

"Who do you want to ride?" Josh asked, stopping at the gate of the back paddock. Some of the horses were hidden in the far corner, away from the blazing barn.

"Gunner," she replied merrily, only a handful of people knew that Gunner was one of the fittest horses on the ranch. He was a stallion and was nearly 18.2hh, Josh rolled his eyes. Of course she'd want to ride the biggest and fastest horse, at least he would test her riding skills.

"I'll take Gunner if he gets too much, you know how he tests his riders." Josh said, grabbing one of the lead ropes from the gate before jumping it.

"You know how much he hates you, right?" Riley laughed, despite the current circumstances. Everyone knew how much Gunner personally had it out for Josh even though every morning and evening he was fed by him.

"Don't we all?"

Riley grabbed the spare lead rope off the gate and followed Josh in the dark, it was silent as they trekked across the paddock towards the horses. They were lost in their own thoughts, the shock and pain just starting to settle in.

"I'm assuming you have a pack for me as well," Riley whispered, the horses were playing a game of tips with the humans.

"Yeah, its completely packed along with a whole bunch of food. I have the camping gear and such so if I loose you, I'm screwed in the food department." Josh whispered back, he stopped and opened his arms in a hugging gesture.

Riley sighed as she went to his arms, she relaxed in his embrace. She needed a hug at that point in time.

"We'll be everyone's support," He paused.

"We'll bring justice to this," He stopped again, Fletch was staring at him in the darkness.

"This horse also hates me, can you catch him please?" Josh grumbled, shoving his lead rope at Riley.

"Must I do everything?" She whined, walking straight up to the horse and clipping his lead rope on, she talked to the horse and rubbed his neck before leading him over to Josh.

"Show off," He muttered and took the horse from Riley, he wanted to watch her catch Gunner. He could be a complete pain the ass when it came to catching.

Riley walked forwards into the darkness, the only way Josh could see her was the silver band on her hat.

He heard Gunner snort and whinny somewhere in the darkness but he was close.

"You know, we have a job to do." Riley said in the darkness, Josh stood quietly and rubbed his horse's neck. In response to her voice, Gunner neighed softly. In his mind, Josh saw Gunner tossing his head.

"Come on boy," She whispered, Josh barely heard it but after it he heard the snap of the clip.

"Impossible," Josh said aloud, there were few people who could catch this horse without a fight. Riley just happened to be one of them.

"Not impossible, just got to stand him down. You see, people chase him while Alex and the others wait for him to come to them. If you talk to him at the same time, then he's more relaxed about being around you. It's an interesting theory." Riley laughed at the look on his face as she walked by him.

"Come on slacker, we have things to do." She said smugly, jogging forward with Gunner following her.

"Women," Josh muttered and followed her.

They saddled their horses and attached their saddle bags, Riley gasped as she saw Josh pull a rifle out of the darkness. He strapped it to the side of Fletch's saddle and he attached a knife to his belt.

"We don't know what we're going up against Riley, we have to be prepared." Was all he said before putting his pack back on and passed Riley her's. She pulled it on and did up the clips, Gunner was prancing on the spot while Fletch was standing still. You could tell who the gelding and who the stallion was.

With a leg up, Riley got into the saddle that seemed to fit her just right. Josh attached a stock whip to the saddle along with two ropes. He did the same thing to Fletch's saddle before mounting. Gunner was still prancing, tossing his head.

"Settle Riley, he'll be a pain in the ass if you don't." Josh said from beside Riley, Josh nudged his horse forward to take the lead.

"If you don't settle you'll be a pain in my ass, Josh. Gunner is just as excited as I am." She replied smugly, she knew Josh was rolling his eyes and she chuckled.

"Fine, I'll calm down." She mused, smiling gently as they made their way off the property towards the cross country tracks.

While riding and keeping an eye out for the horse smugglers and the horses that were let out, Riley got lost in her own thoughts. She reflected on her past relationship with Sam, she liked the girl but after the way she seemed to walk into her home… well it felt as if she was taking over her territory.

Riley shook her head to clear those thoughts, she was spending too much time around her male friends.

She thought about why Sam had actually been sent to live with Sue, she knew it was medically related. Riley knew Sam wasn't pregnant, she assumed it was something mental. Maybe she had tried to commit suicide? Shrugging to herself in the darkness, Riley started to pay more attention to her surroundings.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Josh asked, Riley's head turned so fast she swore she'd have whiplash later.

"Nope, I don't trust anyone except my own kin." Riley made sure her face was passive, Sam had a boyfriend at this current point in time but was sworn to secrecy by her because Sue wouldn't approve of him.

"But, you don't have any blood relations." Josh's voice was slightly distant.

"Exactly,"

There was silence.

"So much for a creative discussion," Josh grouched and sunk back into his thoughts.


	3. Panic

**Chapter 3: Panic**

"Where are those bloody horses?" Riley whined, she was tired and crabby from being woken up so early. Even if it was an emergency, she does not like being cut her sleep.

"If these tracks are right, they should be around the next bend." Josh whispered as his eyes were on the ground. Riley nodded and kept quiet, Gunner had been quiet for the past two hours and the sun was just starting to peak over the mountains. Four hours had passed since she was awoken and picked up by Josh.

Suddenly, both the horses froze and their bodies went stiff.

"Josh?" She kept relaxed in the saddle, she felt the knife she was carrying in her breast pocket and it gave her a little peace of mind.

"Shush now, follow my lead squirt." He whispered back, he nudged Fletch forward. The gelding remained quiet and did as his master asked. Riley also nudged Gunner forward, his ears were pricked forward but Riley could feel how stiff he was. This horse was ready to bolt under her command. She loved her horse even more.

As they came around the bend, the sun peaking through the forest canopy, they heard voices.

"Get that paint mare!" A male's voice called, Josh pulled Fletch to a halt and raised his hand to Riley. She pulled Gunner up beside his horse and waited, watching.

There were a group of men trying to herd together a large band of horses, trying to get them onto a truck.

Gunner tossed his head, causing Josh to look over at Riley. Her face was a deep pink and her fists were clenched, he placed his hand on her thigh to calm her. Her eyes pulled away from the men to look at Josh, her eyes softened at the look in his eyes. He understood her completely.

They stood there, silently laughing as two men were attempting to get a near 60 horses into a truck. 95% of those horses refused to go onto a trailer let alone a truck without a handler.

"What's one thing we both know about these horses?" Josh asked quietly, amusement in his eyes. Riley looked at the horses again.

"They hate being loaded unless they seriously have to?" She tried, not quite getting it.

"Well, considering you weren't here when Alex told us I might as well tell you now." Josh smirked, she knew she hadn't been around for a lot of things considering she was at school most of the time.

"About a year and a half ago, Alex told us that if were to ever be robbed of our horses and we catch them, the horses will respond and listen straight away."

Riley raised her eyebrow as if to say, you're an idiot.

"It works, he proved it to us and we were sworn to secrecy because it could've been used against the ranch." Josh pressed.

"Now, when I do this command, you need to be ready to lead. The herd won't follow a gelding, but they'll follow a stallion. Gunner will know what he's doing, just hold on tight because that horse.." Josh pointed at the dapple stallion.

"Is called Gunner for a reason." Josh smirked, Riley gulped and fear settled in her eyes.

"He'll take care of his rider but his rider has to be ready for anything, you're playing with the big boys now." Josh nodded, he grabbed his whip and prepared himself.

"Please don't come off," Josh whispered, humour suddenly returned to his eyes.

"I'll try not to have a repeat of last time," Riley grouched, shifting her pack around till it was comfortable and she prepared herself for the gallop.

Josh watched as she prepared herself, he knew she was a good rider but when you get people like Tom constantly putting her down; you start to wonder how much confidence she has.

"Kick ass, Squirt because I know you can do it. Ready?" He asked, preparing his horse and himself.

Nodding, she sat deeply in the saddle and braced herself.

"There is going to be a stampede like thing, just lead them. These horses are designed to be on this terrain so what ever Gunner does they can too. Just get them out of here and take them round the back."

With a final nod he let out an ear piercing whistle, both their horses shot forward at the command of their riders. Riley watched in slow motion as the herd of horses before them looked in their direction and went completely out of control. Riley turned Gunner towards one of the trails while Josh rode straight for the two horse stealers.

At a gallop, the pair herded the horses and after making sure they were following; did they disappear into the scrub. The angry shouts of the horse smugglers followed along with gunshots, screaming with rage she nudged her horse to go faster, the thundering of hooves followed her. A streak of colour caught her eye; Wind Dancer was sticking to Gunner's side as they galloped. Neighing loudly to make the herd go faster, did he suddenly turn to the left to gather up the stragglers. Wind Dancer led the group; she must've been the lead mare. Riley held on for her dear life and let her horse do his job. Josh was behind, cracking his whip and pushing the herd forward. The tired horses of the smugglers were lagging; their furious shouts were heard once more.

"We need to get out of here!" Riley screamed over the thundering hooves, when Josh glanced at her she saw the determination in them.

"Get to the front if you have to and turn them into the gully, the horses behind us are tired and will hopefully throw these idiots if they ask too much of them." Josh shouted back, cracking his whip to keep the herd going. Riley pulled her own whip from the saddle and cracked it; Josh gave out a cowboy yell.

"Let's do it!" Riley screamed, riding with one hand on the reins and her body out of the saddle; Gunner shot forward through the herd of horses to reclaim his spot at the front of the herd. She turned his head left and headed towards the gully, with a bit of help from Josh the herd followed. They came to the hills and saw the river running below; they really were taking the long way around. They powered down the hills, the thundering hooves echoing around them. She let out a cowboy yell in excitement and Gunner trumpeted his battle cry, or so it seemed to be. Riley's laughter filled the hills as well; Josh's answering back but were quickly cut off by gunshots. The pair ducked low over their horse's necks as they galloped; frightened neighs of the herd joined the echo. Josh let out another ear piercing whistle and the neighs stopped once more.

They came to the river and galloped through, the cool water was a relief to the hot morning. Jumping the embankment they galloped up the hill, Riley's stomach growled loudly. _Always at the worst of times._ She wrapped her whip around her saddle horn and reached inside her jacket to grab a stick of jerky. She stuffed it in her mouth before Gunner jumped a fallen log, she didn't chew until she landed but almost choked in amusement if Josh saw her right now. He'd tell her she was slacking off on the job.

Back to the task at hand, she saw the faint outline of the ranch in the distance. The last of the smoke was thin, her stomach constricted into knots. Who had they lost other than Elena? Was Brock okay?

She kept on, Gunner was truly a gun. He hadn't broken out into a sweat yet nor was he frothing at the mouth. She turned in her saddle to look at the herd, they looked a bit worn and pulled Gunner up a little bit.

"Keep them going, they can handle it!" Josh's voice was heard; she raised her hand and saw his answering one over the dust.

She pushed Gunner forward again and yipped to him, he shot out from under with a new burst of speed. She swore she heard Josh's laughter but she wasn't sure.

She guided the herd down the back away, when suddenly two furious looking men on horse back appeared in front of them. Pulling to a flying halt and panting more with fear that exhaustion, Riley kept her face passive. The rest of the herd stood behind her, tossing their heads and wondering why they had stopped.

"You have something that belongs to us, whelp!" One man on a chestnut called, the horse was sweating a great deal and was frothing at the mouth. It was arching its neck and chomping on the bit, prancing in its place. Blood was on its side where the rider had used his spurs, she felt sorry for the horse.

"I don't think so butch," Riley snarled her reply, hoping Josh would be here soon.

"Butch hey? What's a little girl like you doing riding a big horse like that?" He questioned, his horse taking a step forward. With ease Riley reined her horse to take a step back, he got protective and snorted a warning.

The other man was inching his way closer on a dark bay, Riley's heart skipped a few beats as she noticed a gun in his hand.

_Josh where are you?! _She mentally screamed.

"This is my herd; you will not take any horse or foal." She snarled back, Gunner had started to paw the ground vigorously as he tossed his head. He half reared, wanting to go forward but Riley held him back.

"That is a dangerous horse, why are you riding it?" The man on the bay asked, he had stopped and was admiring the stallion but had raised his gun to point at her.

"He belongs to me; I am entitled to ride him." She replied, her voice quiet but full of venom. Her eyes not leaving the gun that was pointed at her.

Sirens were heard from the direction the horse stealers were standing, with panic they shot forward towards Riley. She spurred her horse forward and knew she was being stupid, Riley pulled her rope from the saddle and twirled it; settling it around one of the men and she pulled it tight. Gunner reined backwards like he had been trained to do. He came off his horse and landed on the ground with a groan. She kept her horse moving and grabbed the second rope, twirling it again and settled it around the second rider. She once again pulled it tight and both of the men were on the ground and roped.

Their horses disappeared into the herd; Gunner neighed loudly and told his herd to be cautious. They edged away from him and the men on the ground, Gunner reared at the men on the ground and began to protect what was his.

"You made the wrong decision today boys," A voice came from behind the group, an entire squadron of police officers were assembled behind them.

"Bugger," The one who was riding the bay muttered, trying to get his arms out of the rope to escape.

"You said it," Riley laughed and moved her cranky horse away from them, Josh was standing behind them on his horse. His arms resting against the saddle horn, a smile was on his face.

"You kicked butt, Riley!" He screamed, she laughed.

"Hells yeah I did!"

"Did you panic?" He called, smirking.

"Course not, why would I?" She laughed, trying to blow it off but her cheeks said differently.

The police handcuffed the men, Alex was standing behind them all with his cowboy hat pulled low over his eyes.

A faint smile ghosted his lips.


End file.
